td_forevers_our_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Melody
Melody Kitty Hernandez debuts in Our Starlight Savanna as a member of the Barbaric Bones. She later returns in Back in Action, becoming the team captain of the Daring Directors. Melody doesn't compete in Island Homecoming, instead becoming an Aftermath Host for the season, alongside Ash. Personality Melody is usually quite friendly and energetic, but she also tends to be a little gullible, impatient, and forgetful. Often taking a lot of what she hears literally, she’s determined to do whatever she thinks is the right choice, and is very persistent about it. She is also a little narcissistic, but she’s still very sociable, and is not afraid of trying to make new friends. Melody is optimistic about the majority of the situations that she is put into and she tends to act on impulse. She believes everyone has the power to be a good person. (Except Dixie). Normally, she is fairly loyal to her friends, but there are some instances where she will act against them, trying to do what she thinks is smart and/or right. Melody's interests lie in Video Games (such as Pokemon), TV Shows (such as TUFF Puppy), and film. Melody aspires to be an actress. Starlight Savannah Being the'' eighth camper introduced in ''Call It A Comeback, Part One, ''Melody doesn't spend much time talking to Kassondra, instead heading straight to the huts, choosing a top bunk. She spends the rest of the episode getting acquainted with the other contestants, notably Cordelia and Jazz. During the challenge in ''Call It A Comeback, Part Two, ''Melody chooses a tree as her hiding spot for the challenge. She is the 18th person tagged by Chefette, placing fifth in the challenge. She was later selected by Cordelia to be a member of the Barbaric Bones team. After the challenge, Melody and Damia had gotten into a feud - about Melody's singing - that Cordelia had helped resolve. Melody is noticeably absent during ''The Legend Of Harambe. When The Barbaric Bones lose the challenge, thanks to Woods walking back to the team instead of running, Melody votes Orion, as the latter didn't do anything. Melody doesn't manage to shoot anyone in Pain-t In My Neck, but she is the fifth person on her team to be shot with the paintball gun, being shot by Nathan. When her team loses again, she hesitantly decides to vote Kensly off over Branden, due to Kensly being the first person tagged. In You'll Be Sahari, ''Melody searches for a panda with Damia and Branden. The Barbaric Bones make it back to Kassondra before the Spirits, and win the challenge. Melody's diving match is against Daisy in ''What Lurks Beneath, but Melody doesn't get past Fang during the match, losing to Daisy. Melody still cheers as the Bones won later on. 'Melody swaps from the Barbaric Bones to the Fighting Spirits in Be Very Very Wary. When Emanuel asks Melody to join him in an alliance, she accepted. She is one of the 5 people to finish the challenge before the time was up. At some point in between Be Very Very Wary ''and ''Look Here, Look There, Look Everywhere, Melody ends up telling Damia and Daisy that Emanuel had asked her to join an alliance with him. Melody teams up with Damia and Daisy for the challenge in Look Here, Look There, Look Everywhere, finding a wild purple flower for the Fighting Spirits and bringing it back to Kassondra. She is originally happy about her team winning the challenge, but it was revealed by Kassondra that Nathan and Woods didn't make it back for them in time, so her team actually ended up losing. Melody votes Woods, as the majority of the Spirits vote Emanuel, due to either the alliance deal that Melody told the others about, or the injury Emanuel receives during the challenge. Melody and Branden pair up for the water ski challenge in A Whole Load Of Bull. Melody drives the boat for the Spirits against Wyatt, while Branden ski'd for the Spirits against Bebe. Melody and Branden win the water ski challenge for the Fighting Spirits, resulting in a tiebreaker challenge. Melody swims the lake relay in A Brace For The Race, facing off against Archie. 'The Fighting Spirits had a good lead at the beginning, thanks to Melody using her Advantage tiki, giving her team a 1 minute head start. Melody finishes her leg of the relay before Archie, but Jazz ends up finishing before Madison, making the Fighting Spirits go to elimination. Melody makes Chocolate cake for Chefette In ''Converge At The Merge. When she slides her cake pan into the oven, she forgets to preheat it. Upon realizing this, Melody sets the timer for an extra 10 minutes to account for it. When the cake was ready, she spread frosting around the top of the cake, presenting it to Chefette, soon finding out that Chefette hates chocolate. Melody easily wins against Derek in Fools That Duel, but she falls off quickly against Jackson, after seeing a light flash from a bush, which flashed at Archie prior. She was a little surprised to hear how she had received 2 votes at the ceremony, when Dixie had gone. Melody selects the wand as her weapon of choice to hunt the werewolf in Were's The Wolf. The wand leads Melody off a cliff, and into a lake, after Melody sees the werewolf as it jumps off the cliff, with Damia unconscious in it's hands. As the werewolf drops Damia in the lake to swim to shore, Melody sees Damia there and swims up to her, soon trying to carry her out. Melody successfully gets Damia out of the water, but then the werewolf quickly snatches her up again. Kassondra later gives Melody immunity for saving Damia's life. At the end of the episode, Damia mentions to Melody that she owes Melody a favor for Melody saving her life. Melody heads to the woods in Chimp On Your Shoulder, ''to save Kassondra from Harambe. As Kassondra hosts a party for this episode, due to it being the only non-elimination of the season, Melody is there. As it is interrupted by Jackson being disqualified due to cheating, Melody stood there in shock. Melody chooses to let Damia repay her favor in ''Tongue, Tied, and Twisted, ''by having Damia help her with the challenge, knowing that it is an auto elimination. Melody had finished as the runner up for the challenge during the song. Melody learns that Daisy, Damia, and Branden have been in an alliance In ''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Placer, as Kassondra was reviewing some old footage in the control room with the contestants. Melody also finds out about Damia's true motives, as the footage was playing. Melody isn't able to answer any of the questions during the challenge in time, as Damia wins immunity. At the ceremony, Melody votes Damia with Cordelia, despite Damia's immunity, and Melody gets eliminated in return. Melody returns in Party Under The Stars - The Finale ''to sit in the peanut gallery, to cheer for a finalist. Melody sits in the Branden peanut gallery originally, to talk with Cordelia and Derek. After some time, she walks over to the Daisy peanut gallery, to talk to Damia, much to Damia's dismay. After Damia walks off, Melody walks over to the Woods bench that Woods had made, and sits down there. Melody cheers for Woods, and she tells him to steal the money, which he tries to do. When Derek tries to tranquilize Woods, Melody ends up taking the shot for him. When Melody wakes up, she finds out Branden won the season, and she cheers for him. Melody is one of the people Kassondra selects to compete in ''Back in Action ''at the end of the episode. Back in Action Melody sports a new look by the time of Back in Action, as she decided to cut her hair and change her outfit in between seasons. In ''Let's Get Physical, ''Melody reveals in a confessional that she has an affinity for movies. Melody preforms well in the dodgeball challenge, hitting Valerie, Budo, Chloe, Dillon, and Damia. After hitting Damia, Melody wins the challenge, becoming the captain of the ''Daring Directors. ''She chooses her team members to be Branden, Daisy, Dillon, Kensly, Eugene, and Emanuel. Between ''Let's Get Physical ''and ''One Beach Is Enough, Eugene gave Melody a bottle of Eugenius Juice to drink for the next challenge. During'' One Beach Is Enough, Melody had drank the Eugenius Juice that Eugene gave to her in between episodes, in preparation for her leg of the relay, as it was a race to the finish against Derek. When it was time for her leg to begin, the Eugenius juice started to take effect. She could not focus in the race, occasionally tripping, and ultimately losing to Derek. In ''Zero Gravity Games, ''Melody fared poorly, as she was the very first person who had thrown up in the rocket during the challenge. She was told to vote for Dillon by Eugene, and did as such. When Kassondra had swapped Ash and Eugene's teams, and introduced a newcomer, being Rich, Melody welcomed both Ash and Rich as they both joined her team. Melody was a defender for the challenge in ''From Trash To Treasure, defending her team's treasure from Valerie, who tried to elbow Melody in the face, before promptly getting tackled by Branden, and pinned down by Branden and Rich. She is happy when she hears that Daisy won the challenge for her team. Throughout Alienating The Enemies, Melody and Ash had worked together to search for the egg. As the duo entered the boiler room with Rich and Emanuel, they all found 2 eggs and Mr .Coconut. She saw Ash and Emanuel took the two eggs, as Rich took Mr. Coconut. After hearing what Ash said after he was shot, Melody was very confused about why Ash wanted to chain for a Shiny Machoke. After Ash stated he liked it, Melody confessed that she does not like green shinies and walked off, soon returning to ask Ash who his favourite shiny was, only to find out it was shiny Espeon. Later, Melody had voted Emanuel, as Ash was eliminated for accidentally outing the team for cheating. During Love Doctor, ''Melody searches for the cadaver pieces for her team during the first part of the challenge, eventually managing to recover the head and torso pieces for her team's cadaver. Melody is disappointed when her team loses the challenge. At the ceremony, Melody voted Emanuel once again, as there was a tie between Branden and Emanuel, and Daisy ended up eliminating them both. Melody does well during the challenge in ''Dodging a Disaster, making it to the final section with Budo, in the blistering heat, and she decided to push Budo to the finish line right before Chloe was to cross, to secure her team's victory for the challenge. The Daring Directors won a dinner reward. Melody faces off against Chloe in The Karate Kids, ''getting pinned by her relatively shortly. She is disappointed when her team loses once again, and votes Budo at the elimination ceremony. The vote results in a tiebreaker, and she sees the Proud Producers break the tie, eliminating Budo. Melody was initially happy when she found out that Ash was returning in ''Total Drama: The Musical, but she soon was caught in the middle of a feud between Ash and Derek, because Ash believed that Derek rigged the votes against him when he was originally eliminated, and he told Melody as such. During the actual challenge, she sung a duet with Chloe, and was annoyed when Chloe and Rich won immunity, but not her. When she voted for Derek with Ash and Daisy, she was shocked when Cordelia was eliminated instead of Derek, due to Damia rigging the vote. Melody had an average performance in Locked Out For Good. ''When looking for a way out of her cell, she first stomped on the floor, cracking a hole in the ground, that was unfortunately too small for her to fit in. She then decides to climb up to the top bunk in her cell, pry open the vent, and crawl through the said vent, soon falling through it onto the ground, finishing the challenge in fourth place. Sometime between ''Locked Out For Good and 005: Gilded Eye, Melody decided to pull Chloe aside, asking her to team up, and solidifying an alliance between the two, despite their differences. Melody preformed well in 005: Gilded Eye, as she snuck past Chloe, Derek, and Ash during the challenge without much effort, as Chloe was distracting them so neither Derek or Ash would win immunity. In the end, Melody just barely lost immunity to Rich. When it was time to vote, Melody ended up (regrettably) siding with Chloe and Rich over Ash and Derek, eliminating Derek, and losing him as a friend. Melody's animal buddy in You've Got A Fiend in Me ''was a Platypus, who she had named Barry. She was training with it for the talent show, to sing 'The Barry The Platypus' theme song. After singing it, she receives an 18 out of 30 by the judges. Later, when Rich wins immunity and the sole vote, he decides to eliminate Melody, upsetting Melody and Ash. In ''Aftermath IV - Friendly Tensions, ''Melody appears as the final guest, something no one there was too particularly happy about, especially Cordelia. Due to Cordelia getting irritated by Melody's presence, Melody decided to intentionally annoy Cordelia, much to their dismay. Melody is disappointed to find out that she is not competing in Island Homecoming, but is happy when she finds out that she is going to be one of the Aftermath Hosts for the said season, alongside Ash and Madison. Island Homecoming Coming soon! Trivia * Melody currently lives in Toronto, Canada. * Melody's birthday is October 21st, 1996. This makes her a Libra-Scorpio cusp. ** According to the Chinese Zodiac, she was born in the Year of the Rat. * Melody is of Filipino descent. * Melody is 5'1". * Melody is tone deaf. * Melody has ADHD and is Narcissistic. * As of her elimination in ''You've Got A Fiend In Me, ''Melody has outranked every OSS contestant at least once. * Melody's favorite movie is ''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004). * Melody's favorite TV show is T.U.F.F. Puppy. Category:Characters Category:OSS-OIH Characters Category:Barbaric Bones Category:Fighting Spirits Category:Daring Directors